All it takes
by Pretenna
Summary: Yugi's hurt over his friends and his Yami's indifference to him...


__

All it takes

By Pretenna

Pre: Hey ya chicca's! *Ignores the banging coming from the closet behind her* I'm in a very good mood for a change.

Muse: *Nodding* It's a miracle

Pre: *Glaring at her muse unsuccessfully before throwing her arms around her and hugging her to death* My muse is back!!!!

Muse: Mpfht

Pre: Arigatou Ji-chan for finding her for me, this story goes out to you! Oh and I don't own yugioh or anything at all for that mater (Unless of course you count my anime collection but I ain't givin' that up for anything.)!

*************************

__

All it takes…is one thoughtless comment

*************************

"Hey Jou!" Yugi called as he hurried to catch up to Jounochi. Jou carried on walking as though he hadn't even heard him either that or he was ignoring him.

"Jou?" Yugi called again his hand coming out to snag Jounochi's jacket as he caught up with him.

"Wha…?" Jou said puzzled as he looked around. "Oh hey Yug."

"Didn't you hear me?" Yugi asked smiling up at his friend.

Jounochi shook his head as they continued to walk on in silence.

"Oh…" Yugi trailed off a hurt look crossing his face for a second before being replaced with it's usual smile. "So what you up to?"

"Just meeting the guys down the arcade." Jou replied vaguely.

Yugi stopped abruptly. "Meeting the guys…?" He repeated.

Jounochi nodded. "Yeah one of Anzu's stupid friendship things I think. Anyway I've gotta go I'll see ya later Yug, ok?"

Jou didn't even wait to hear Yugi's reply before running off leaving Yugi standing there a shocked expression on his innocent face. 

"But I thought I was your friend…?"

*************************

"I'm sorry Yug." Jou whispered to himself as he hurried away from his small friend. "I'm not really meeting the others I just can't tell you the truth."

Jounochi knew that the others had guessed what was going on between him and his father and that they'd probably cover for him if he asked. 

He just couldn't bring himself to tell Yugi though. He tended to forget that Yugi was in actual fact the same age as him. He thought of him more as a child. A child needing to be protected from the harsh, cold reality of the world.

Jou's heart lurched into his throat his breathing becoming fast, laboured as he neared his apartment. "My Dad would kill me if I told anyone…"

*************************

__

All it takes…is one selfish action

*************************

"Hey Yami." Yugi said cheerfully as he entered the Turtle Game Shop. 

Yami grunted in reply as he walked past him reaching for his jacket.

"Yami…?" Yugi questioned.

Yami paused checking his pockets to make sure he had everything before replying to Yugi's unspoken question. 

"I'm going to meet some friends down the arcade I'll see you later, Aibou." Yami said ruffling his hair slightly as he walked pass him to go out the door.

"Meeting some friends…" Yugi whispered as the door swung shut behind his Yami's retreating form. "But what about me…?"

*************************

Yami sighed softly as he left the shop. "I'm sorry Aibou I hate lying to you."

He had no idea where he was going he just had to get away from his lighter-half. It wasn't that he hated Yugi in fact it was just the opposite. That's why he had to get away. 

__

He was in love with his Hikari…

*************************

__

All it takes…is one word

*************************

__

Yugi let the smile that hadn't quite reached his eyes, drop as he ran to his room.

Memories flashed through his mind as he flung himself down on his bed curling up into a tight ball he let the memories and the tears come…

__

Anzu turning from him. "I'm sorry Yugi, I just don't love you…"

Seto looking down at his kneeling form in disgust after he called off the attack. "Your weak Yugi Mouto…"

"I have no friends." He whispered hoarsely.

__

Jounochi and Honda holding him down while they grabbed the Sennen puzzle…

Hitoshi and his friends picking on him, hitting him… 

Hitoshi cornering him after school as he tried to run away. "You're pathetic! No wonder you haven't got any friends…"

"They hate me." Yugi shut his eyes tight as memory after memory swamped him. /Hate me…/

*************************

__

All it takes…is three little words

*************************

__

Yami's body jerked as he heard Yugi's thought filter through their link. //Aibou?// He questioned worriedly.

/…/ Silence greeted his question.

//Aibou answer me!// Yami shouted again.

/You hate me/ The reply was quiet, so soft he had to strain to hear it.

//What?!// Yami frowned, his eyes widening slightly as turned back the way he'd come. He had to get home.

/You all hate me/ Yugi's reply stunned him. He thinks we hate him? That _I_ hate him…?

//Aibou what do you mean? I don't hate you// 

/I have no friends/

//Yes you do!//

/No/

//What's going on Aibou// Why is he acting like this Yami thought. Has something happened?

/…/

//Aibou! Hikari please answer me// Yami cried desperately, breaking into a run.

*************************

Yugi didn't know why his Yami was talking to him. He was with his friends' right? So why would he want to bother?

//Aibou! Hikari please answer me// The desperation in Yami's voice made him stop his crying.

/Yami?/

//Aibou, thank Ra! Are you alright?// Yami's relief echoed down their link.

Why was he relived? Wasn't he with the others? Yugi thought.

*************************

Yami felt his other-halves confusion and frowned. What was going on in his Hikari's mind? 

//Aibou// He called as he reached the game shop.

/No, no! You hate me, you all hate me!/

Yami ran through the shop towards Yugi's room as fast as he could. //I don't hate you, I could never hate you!//

Yami stopped in the doorway feeling his heart break in two at the sight that met his eyes. His Hikari was curled up on the bed tears seeping from his closed eyes. 

//Aibou// Yami said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Yugi's eyes flew open as he felt a presence next to him. "Ya…mi?" He gasped as his blurred vision cleared.

Yami smiled, reaching forward to gently stroke his other-halves back comfortingly. "What's wrong Aibou?"

"Everyone hates me…" Yugi whispered.

Yami frowned helping the other boy to sit up. "No one hates you."

"You hate me!"

"Aibou will you snap out of it!" Yami said as he shook Yugi gently.

"You hate…"

"Aibou I don't hate you!"

"Hate me…" Yugi said as he continued to cry gently.

"How in Ra's name can I hate you? I love you!" 

Yugi's eyes widened his cries stilling as he stared at his Yami in shock. "You…love me?"

Yami's arms fell to his sides as he took a step back. He nodded slightly as he stared down at the floor. 

Taking the silence as rejection he swung round about to bolt for the door when a small hand closed round his wrist stopping him.

Yami stared down at the hand slowly letting his eyes travel up the arm till they met his Hikari's face. His Hikari's _smiling _face?

"Hikari?" Yami questioned hope filling his eyes as the smaller boy stood and closed the distance between them. 

"Yami." Yugi whispered. "Aishiteru…"

Yami smiled tenderly, as he brushed the remaining tears from his Hikari's face and lowered his own to meet his…

************************* 

__

To make everything all right…

*************************

Pre: Well that's it chicca's my second yugioh fic. *Winces and points* If anyone does actually read this please review and tell me what you think.

Muse: Why in hells name are you writing for this crappy anime anyway? You should be finishing off _my _fanfic!

Pre: *Glares* You shut up or I'll open the closet.

Muse: *Eyes widening in fear as evil laughter can be heard from inside said closet* I…I was only joking Pre! 

Yami: I'll open it for her if you don't shut up!

Muse: *Stares* Where did _you _come from?!

Yami: *Smirking* We've been helping Pre while you were…indisposed.

Muse: We?

Yugi: *Popping out from under Pre's bed* Yep

Muse: *Swings round to stare at the drooling Pre* You got replacements? FOR ME????

Pre: …

Muse: Pre! *Steps forward with a murderous look in her eyes*

*Pre shakes herself free of her daydream involving Yami and a bottle of chocolate body paint long enough to point to closet* 

Muse: *Paling and stepping back* I was only joking! I love Yami really.

Yugi: *Scrambles from under bed to run to his Yami and glare at Pre's Muse* Mine!

Yami: *Smirking at all the attention he was getting before turning to the readers* Hey I can't help it if I'm gorgeous can I?!


End file.
